The Heart Never Forgets
by LovelyEveningStar
Summary: Two friends unknowingly reunite with one another after years of thinking that they would never meet each other ever again. One does not know who the other is and vice versa. As they travel together to stop an evil force from taking over the land, they learn the ultimate lesson of the heart always remembering what the mind does not..*Small AU*
1. Vacation Blues

**Hello Everyone! I've come up with this short story here as a kind of inspiration from a chapter of my friend jpkurihara's story 'Mario and Yoshi: Sleepy Squad.' It's a short AU of Mario and Yoshi meeting each other as kids, but then forgetting each other as the years go by until they meet each other again when they're grown adults. However, both of them don't know who the other is, not knowing that they somehow got reunited again. Please enjoy reading this story and thank you for taking the time to read this author's note! =D**

* * *

It was the Princess who actually suggested the idea of a vacation. She wanted to reward Mario and Luigi for their valuable help in saving her from Bowser once again. She decided the vacation would be in a place she use to visit in her youth.

"D-Dinosaur World?" Luigi stammered, fearfully imaging giant, prehistoric dinosaurs roaming the land.

"Yes Luigi." Peach replied. "Don't worry there isn't anything dangerous in Dinosaur World. The natives are all kind, pacifist folk who welcome newcomers to their land."

Luigi sighed in relief. He was still a bit anxious, but in the prospect of going to a new world he never heard of before. Mario on the other hand was nearly jumping with joy.

A vacation? Who wouldn't be excited?

And going to a new place he never heard of before made Mario's adventuring senses tingle. The minute they arrived to Dinosaur World, he would run all over the land, exploring every nook and cranny until he fell down from exhaustion.

If only life were that simple to the poor red-hatted plumber.

* * *

When they had arrived, both Mario and Luigi found orange-striped feathers on the ground. Curious on what it was, the two each picked one up before they suddenly felt themselves transform.

The feather was gone from their hands, but in place was a bright yellow cape on each of the brothers' back. Excitement coursed through the both of them as they ran at breakneck speed across the green plains, before suddenly feeling their feet leave the ground.

"M-Mario! We're flying!" Luigi called out excitedly, looking down at the ground below.

Mario had the widest grin on his face as he bellowed out a loud Yahoo, and flew even higher into the air.

He took in the view for a moment, and closed his eyes.

For a few seconds he felt at peace.

"MARIO!"

Mario suddenly opened his eyes, and turned towards Luigi, who had a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong bro?"

"P-Princess Peach is missing!"

Mario's eyes widened in fear, but attempted to hold his composure.

"Are you sure Luigi?"

"Yes! I flew down a bit near the hot air balloon, and didn't see her anywhere!"

Mario followed Luigi, and landed on the ground near the hot air balloon they all came in to Dinosaur World.

"Oh stars…"

The hot air balloon was torn to shreds, and the luggage that the three had brought with them was thrown all over the place.

Luigi turned to look at Mario.

"What are we gonna do now big bro?" He asked, unsure.

Mario stared at the torn hot air balloon. All he wanted was to have a single peaceful day, but Koopa had to come in and ruin it anyway.

But now wasn't the time for self-pity.

It was time to take action.

 _'_ _Bowser's going to pay.'_

"Luigi." Mario sharply called out to his brother.

Luigi stiffen and glanced at Mario. His big brother was in hero mode now.

"I need you to stay here and make sure none of Bowser's lackeys come back here to play. If you see any of them in sight, I want you to give them a beating they won't forget."

Luigi chuckled, and nodded his head. "Understood bro."

Mario smirked, and tipped his red hat to Luigi, and began to run off into the beginnings of a brand-new adventure ahead of him.

Luigi looked at the fleeing red dot that was his brother, and sighed.

"Good luck Mario."

* * *

 **As you could already tell this takes place in Super Mario World, but a more condensed version of it. Since it's a short story of some sorts, I won't be going through each world and the bosses, and whatnot.**


	2. Reunited

Key: Thoughts- _Italics_

* * *

Mario found himself getting a headache running all over the place. Everywhere he went he would find a dead end.

 _'_ _You would think they would have a map for a place this huge.'_ Mario thought, annoyed.

He jumped up and hit a Koopa Troopa. The Koopa went inside his shell, leaving Mario to kick to a wide array of red Koopa Troopas walking towards him. All the enemies were wiped out, leaving Mario a clear path ahead.

 _'_ _But nooo. Grambi's probably laughing at my misfortune up in the Overthere.'_

Mario grumbled, and jumped up, hitting a yellow question block with his fist. He expected a coin, or some sort of power-up to come from out of it. What he didn't expect was a green polka dotted egg popping from out the block, and landing on the ground.

The egg shook a bit, and began to crack.

Mario backed away, not knowing if the creature in the egg was friend or foe. The egg finally shattered, revealing a green dinosaur in its' place.

The dinosaur shook his head a bit, trying to adjust himself from his newfound freedom. He looked at Mario, and grinned.

"Thanks for rescuing me!" The dinosaur thanked Mario shaking his hand quickly.

Mario felt himself flail like a doll. That green dino sure had a strong grip on him.

"My name's Yoshi. I was on my way to rescue my friends, but Bowser trapped me in that egg!" Yoshi scowled a bit at the memory of Bowser trapping him as it was playing over his head.

"Wait. You mean Bowser was already here before we came?" Mario asked.

"Uh...yeah." Yoshi responded, unsure of what this stranger standing before him was even talking about.

 _'_ _He seems a bit familiar though.'_

Mario was thinking over this new information given to him. ' _So this was just a lucky factor on Bowser's part. When he noticed our arrival, he took the opportunity to hit two birds with one stone.'_

"Hmm.."

"Uh...are you okay Mr. Mustache Guy?" Yoshi asked, getting weird out by the man's antics.

Mario stopped pondering, and looked at Yoshi, who had a weird out look on his face.

"Where are my manners? My name's Mario. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"Mario.." Yoshi muttered to himself, feeling that name was familiar.

Who was this Mario guy and why did he feel like he knew him?

Yoshi shook off the weird feeling, and glanced at this "Mario."

"So..why are you here Mr. Mario? Are you one of Bowser's spies?"

"No!" Mario shook his head. "On the contrary, I work to stop Koopa from his mad schemes of conquest. You could say the two of us have some sort of history together."

"Hmm." Yoshi looked intrigued.

"I was on a vacation with my brother and a friend of mine." Mario explained to the green dinosaur.

"The minute we left our eyes off of our friend, she was already missing, her whereabouts unknown. I had a gut feeling it was Bowser knowing his slight obsession with her, but your comment of him capturing your friends as well confirms it."

"You're going to go after him then?" Yoshi asked.

"That's what I do." Mario said.

"Take me with you." Yoshi replied.

Mario looked confused. "Why?"

"Koopa has my friends captured as well, and I'm not just going to let them be trapped in egg forever! I already know how that feels like." Yoshi shivered at the memory of being trapped in a cramped, dark place.

Mario saw the sincerity of Yoshi's tone and thought about it.

Both of them were going after Bowser. For different reason, but both had the same end goal. Defeat Bowser, and make him run with his tail between his legs.

"Do you know your way around this place?' Mario asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

Yoshi snorted, rolling his eyes. "I've known this place since I was a kid. I practically could find my way around this place like the back of my hand."

Mario grinned. "Welcome aboard buddy."

He held his hand out towards the green dinosaur.

Yoshi stared at if for a bit before enveloping Mario in a loose hug.

"Thank you!" He squealed, jumping up and down.

Mario laughed, seeing the green dinosaur act so childish. It reminded him of a old friend he used to have when he was younger.

His memory was fuzzy, so he couldn't remember him exactly, but he could never forget how happy and innocent his old friend acted in their days of school. So damn jolly that he walked with a bounce in his step.

Mario wondered...could Yoshi have some relation to his old friend?

"Ride on my back so we can get to Bowser faster!" Yoshi shouted excitedly, turning himself around, and motioning Mario to hop on.

Mario raised an eyebrow at the dinosaur, but nevertheless hopped on.

"By the way where is this brother you were talking about earlier?" Yoshi asked, looking at Mario.

"He's back where we first landed. Keeping watch to see that no more of Bowser's underlings come back, and cause more damage."

"I really like to meet him. He seems like a nice guy."

"Trust me." Mario chuckled. "He is."


	3. Two Different Sides of the Same Coin

"So...where are you from Mr. Mario?" Yoshi asked the red-hatted man riding him.

"The Mushroom Kingdom. And it's just Mario. I'm not that old yet."

Yoshi smirked. "Sorry. The mustache on your face told me otherwise."

Mario narrowed his eyes. "Did you just insult my 'stache?"

"Would calling it a large, hairy caterpillar count as insulting?"

Yoshi turned to look at Mario, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Mario responded with a death glare.

Yoshi snickered as he turned back around, continuing on the grassy path.

"I'm just kidding around Red." Yoshi said. "You need to watch that temper of yours, or one day you'll do something stupid that you're gonna regret."

"I do watch it Greenie." Mario retorted back. "It's not my fault if someone is purposely trying to piss me off."

"You act as if I just committed a brutal crime here."

"You sure like to push on people's buttons don't ya?"

Yoshi chuckled.

"That's what I live for Mar-Mar."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

A few minutes past by as the plumber and dinosaur duo rode in silence.

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety-nine bottles of pop. You take one down pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of pop on the wall."

"What are you doing?" Mario asked Yoshi.

"Entertaining myself. I'm bored."

Ninety-eight bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of pop. You take one down pass it around. Ninety-seven bottles of pop on the wall."

Mario had a deadpanned look on his face.

 _'Oh for the name of-'_

"Ninety-seven bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety-seven bottles of pop. You take one down pass it around. Ninety-six bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety-"

"ENOUGH!" Mario shouted, getting annoyed.

Yoshi frowned at him. "Well excuse me for trying to keep myself entertained!"

Mario sighed, putting a hand over his face.

 _'Grambi give me strength.'_

"Do you just wanna talk then?" Yoshi suggested.

"What?"

"Y'know actually have a civil conversation with each other?"

Mario nodded his head. "That's all I ever wanted in my life right now."

"Funny. So how's the Mushroom Kingdom like? Is it as grand as they say?"

"Well yes and no. Everything in the Mushroom Kingdom is beautiful, but it does have its' flaws as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everything might seem grand and beautiful, but its' beauty is only skin deep."

"I don't get it."

Mario sighed. "The kingdom's awesome and all, but it's not exactly trouble-free y'know. Bowser is always knocking on the Princess Peach's castle door every month just to kidnap her. Then everything goes to chaos, and yours truly has to pick up the pieces and glue them back together again."

"Seems like you hate your job there." Yoshi said, taking a quick glance at Mario.

"Sometimes I do. I think why me? Why did I do to deserve such a heavy load?" Mario took off his cap and looked at it solemnly.

"The Mushroom Kingdom may seem pretty Yoshi, but remember there is no such thing as perfection. It is only imperfection masquerading as it."

"Heh. Reminds me of my childhood." Yoshi said, bitterly.

"Hmm?"

"I remember I was looked down on as being the runt of the pack. I was weak, useless in everyone's eyes, so I made it my ultimate life goal to prove them wrong. But every time I tried, I always wound up with blood and dirt on my face. I tried acting being perfect...only to be reminded of my fatal flaw time and time again."

Yoshi stopped and felt his bottom lip quiver. He could feel the tears in his eyes. Mario noticed this and jumped off of Yoshi standing face to face with the green dinosaur.

"Hey, come on now." Mario said, putting his hands on Yoshi's face.

"Let me tell you a secret Yosh. It's a secret a lot of people hid. Nobody's perfect. Everyone is born with flaws. Look at me! I'm short and pudgy but does that stop me at all? No!"

Yoshi sniffed, looking at Mario. "You remind me of a friend I use to have."

"Another dinosaur?"

"No." Yoshi shook his head. "Human. I remember it was the first day of school, and I was the lone one sitting by myself at a table. Then in comes my friend and his brother. They asked if they could sit here and I said sure. They sit down, and it became awkward for a few seconds. Then my friend turns to look at me and introduces himself. It's been awhile since I last saw him, so I don't remember his name. All I know was that it started with an M."

"Wow. Your old friend must have been that special for you to kind of remember the first time you two meet."

"He was." Yoshi sighed. "After that, the three of us became the Three Musketeers. All of us hanged out together, whether it was at school or at their house. I remember-"Yoshi began giggling, putting a hand to his mouth.

"What?" Mario said, chuckling lightly as well.

"I remember my friend and I use to talk to each other so much in class that the teacher eventually gave up telling us to be quiet, and let us talk away. The class could hear our loud chatter and giggles from the back of the classroom!"

Yoshi began laughing, remembering the fond memory.

"I miss him." Yoshi said, sadly.

"What happen to him?"

"Eventually he and his brother moved away all of a sudden. It was so odd. One day I see him and the next it was as if I had imagined him the whole time."

Mario patted Yoshi's cheek in a sympathetic manner.

"You remind me of an old friend as well." Mario said.

Yoshi's eyes brightened. "Really?!"

Mario nodded. "Yup, you act just like him. He was very odd, but in a good way. He was so darn happy all the time. I swear he skipped when he walked."

Yoshi laughed. "Now I'm imagining a tiny human boy skipping."

"Oh. He wasn't human."

"What?"

"My friend, he wasn't human. I think he was one of your species."

Yoshi gasped. "Your friend's a Yoshi?!" He exclaimed.

Mario put a hand under his chin and smiled. "Must have been. I remember he was green. My memory isn't the best so it's a bit foggy in some parts."

"I wonder if our friends ever meet each other."

"I could imagine that." Mario giggled, putting an arm around Yoshi's shoulder.

"They would make one heck of a team."

* * *

 **Fun fact: I sort of modeled Yoshi's mischievous personality from my own. The playful side of my personality at least. (Also known as the side I drive everyone in my family insane with =3)**


	4. Disagreement

Mario decided to walk from here on out, letting Yoshi rest from carrying him on his back.

"Mario..."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Mario sighed. "For someone who wants to rescue their friends you sure whine a lot."

"Says the man who blew a fuse when I insulted his facial hair."

Mario stopped. "Okay. If we find anything leading us to Bowser, then we can take a short break. Until then we march on."

Yoshi fake-gasped, putting a hand on his chest.

"I never knew you had a heart inside there Mar-Mar."

"Don't make me take back my word Greenie."

* * *

"Well. We found something."

Yoshi stared up at the huge fortress before him. He blew a low whistle.

"Koopa doesn't mess around huh?" He chuckled, turning towards Mario.

Mario had an emotionless expression on his face. He looked up at the fortress, and narrowed his eyes.

"Ookay..once you're done doing..whatever it is you're doing, we go to kick some Bowser butt!"

"You're not going in Yoshi."

Yoshi stopped, and looked at Mario, a shocked expression on his face.

"Ha. That's funny Mario. You got me there for a second. Come on let's go-"

"I'm serious Yoshi." Mario firmly said, approaching the dinosaur. "You're not going in the fortress."

"But, we're in this together! My buddies got kidnapped by Bowser too y'know! It's not just about your princess girlfriend!"

"I'm not changing my mind that's final."

Mario walked passed by him, and in the direction of the fortress entrance.

Yoshi looked at him with eyes widened in shock in what just happened, but then glared hatefully at the man in front of the entrance.

"Find then! I actually thought for once you were different from the other people who looked down at me because I was a runt. But now..." Yoshi looked down, and shook his head, laughing sardonically.

"You're no better than they are."

The fortress door opened up, and Mario stepped inside. He turned around, looking at Yoshi.

Yoshi continued glaring at him, but his expression wavered a bit when he swore he saw a lone tear trailing down Mario's cheek.

The fortress door then closed before them, separating the two acquaintances.

* * *

 ***LE GASP* Mario and Yoshi had a fight. Would they forgive each other or continue on arguing? I'm asking questions I already know again aren't I...**


	5. Epiphany and Acceptance

' _Yoshi..'_

 _'_ _Go away.'_

Laughter.

' _Is that how you treat an old friend?'_

Yoshi opened his eyes, finding himself on a wide open green field.

"Who's there?" Yoshi called out, tensing up.

How did he even get here?

"Turn around silly."

' _That voice.'_

Yoshi slowly turned around, and almost cried out in happiness seeing who it was.

It was him.

His friend giggled at him, jumping up to hug him.

"Long time no see huh Yoshi?"

"..."

Yoshi couldn't think of anything in response.

How could he?

He was finally reunited with his old friend. Although, he did seem a bit more younger than him.

"You haven't aged a bit." Yoshi chuckled, looking down at him.

His friend hummed thoughtfully. "That's because this isn't real."

Yoshi's heart almost stopped beating.

"What did you say-?"

"I'm not real." His friend was looking up at him. "I'm just a figment of your imagination."

Yoshi immediately let go of him, backing away.

He regretted saying that, and tried to approach the quivering dinosaur.

"Yoshi don't be scared."

"First you leave me, then Mario betrays me, and when I finally see you again it turns out to be just a hoax!"

He looked at Yoshi with a sad expression on his face.

"Mario didn't betray you."

Yoshi laughed sharply. "Like you're one to talk! You're nothing but a damn vision in my head!"

"Am I?"

He suddenly appeared next to Yoshi, startling the green dinosaur.

"Look at me Yoshi. Do I resemble someone you know?"

"..."

"Let me give you a hint."

He backed away a bit from Yoshi, and suddenly grew a black mustache on his face.

"No."

He suddenly grew taller…

"No..."

He began to grow pudgy around the waist…

"NO!"

He stared at him, sapphire eyes full of sympathy.

"I was here the whole time Yoshi."

"Why is my mind playing tricks on me?" Yoshi groaned, looking down to the grass in sadness.

"You knew from the beginning." He appeared next to Yoshi, making the dinosaur distance himself from him again.

"Remember that weird feeling when you first met me? You somehow knew it was me, but couldn't recognize it at first. The heart remembers what the mind cannot…"

Yoshi curled his hands into fists. "Why? Why would you do this to me? You left me…"

"I came back."

"You left me alone again."

"I was trying to protect you."

Yoshi felt his lip curled upwards. "What do you know? You're just a figment of my imagination."

Mario laughed wholeheartedly.

"Who knows? Maybe I _did_ do it to protect you."

Yoshi began to sob. "F-f-for s-so long I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm here now."

Yoshi felt Mario embracing him.

"In here," He pointed at Yoshi's chest. "And out there."

"Please don't ever leave me again Mario." Yoshi begged.

Mario chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it buddy."

 _In good times and bad times, I'll be by your side forever more...Because..that's what friends are for..._

* * *

Yoshi suddenly awakened, finding himself lying down on the ground near the fortress. He got up and began to stretch, getting rid of any knots in his bones.

He felt like a brand-new dinosaur.

He yawned a bit, wondering when Mario was going to return.

 _'_ _Mario.'_

A hand to his chest.

How ridiculous it was to talk about his long-lost buddy, when said buddy was right under his big green nose the whole time!

' _We were both idiots.'_ Yoshi thought, grinning.

Neither Mario nor he even recognized each other.

' _I could feel this becoming a story we'll laugh our butts off in the future.'_

The fortress door suddenly opened, revealing Mario, who was holding a yellow polka dotted egg. He slowly came out of the fortress, setting the egg on the floor beside Yoshi. He then went back, and lighted a fuse under the fortress. He then backed away a bit, as the fortress exploded into a million pieces.

Yoshi stared at Mario speechless, not knowing what to say. Should he apologize or tell him that he was his long-lost best friend?

"I found one of your buddies."

Yoshi flinched hearing Mario's dead like voice coming from his mouth.

"Koopa wasn't there?" He asked.

A shake of the head.

"No. Just one of his underlings. He's done for as you could see."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to free him?" Mario pointed at the wobbling egg.

"Who?"

"Your buddy."

"He's got himself covered from what I can see." Yoshi responded.

The egg cracked opened, revealing a yellow dinosaur. He stretched his arms out, and sighed in relief feeling his bones pop back into place.

"Man, I felt like a oversized meatball…" The yellow dinosaur trailed off, seeing both Mario and Yoshi in front of him.

"Yoshi?!" The yellow dinosaur said in shock. "You freed me?!"

Yoshi was about to deny the claim when Mario suddenly interrupted him.

"He did actually. Went through the castle like it was no tomorrow."

"Who are _you_ then?" The dinosaur asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at Mario.

"This is Mario." Yoshi replied. "He's accompanying me on this journey as Bowser kidnapped a friend of his as well."

"Hmph. Humans always get themselves into trouble. Mindless savages." The yellow dinosaur said hotly.

Mario felt his face get really warm. He curled his hands into fists, feeling himself shake.

Yoshi saw Mario's reddened face, and the little tremors he would have here and there to contain his bubbling anger inside of him.

Yoshi glared at the yellow dinosaur.

"You're one to talk Yellow. At least Mario does not pick on people who are weaker than him. At least he doesn't kick dirt into someone's face whenever they fail. I believe that this so-called savage has more morality and kindness than **_you_** would ever have in your whole damn lifetime."

Both Mario and Yellow looked at him, mouths agape.

Yoshi felt himself blush a bit seeing how much of a scene he caused.

He was done having everyone walk over him like some kind of used mat. He was going to let everyone know just how much bite this runt had in him.

Yoshi grabbed Mario's hand, walking away from the destroyed fortress.

"Wait! What about me?!" Yellow cried out.

"FIND YOUR OWN WAY BACK HOME BUB!" Yoshi shouted out to him.

* * *

 **Okey-dokey I think I need to explain some things in this chapter. In case somebody get's confused. So in the first part of the chapter the reason why it goes to Yoshi's old friend, he, and then Mario is because this part takes place in Yoshi's sub conscious. When he sees Mario at first he doesn't exactly realize it's him as the last time he's seen him was when they were both toddlers. Plus, he doesn't remember Mario's name as it was years since they last seen each other. When young Mario then turns into adult Mario, Yoshi is in denial that his old friend is really Mario. He believes it's all a trick his mind made up. He isn't sure if his old friend is really Mario or not, so that's why Mario's called just he as Yoshi is unsure and in denial. The last part is acceptance. Yoshi then realizes that his lost friend is truly Mario and as such addresses him as Mario. He's accepted the fact the Mario truly is his long-lost friend.**

 **To put it simply, there were three stages in Yoshi's dream.**

 **1) Ignorance-Yoshi is ignorant of who is friend truly is**

 **2) Denial-Yoshi is in denial of his friend really being Mario**

 **3) Acceptance-Yoshi had accepted the fact of Mario being his long-lost friend**


	6. Making Amends and Sassiness

Mario and Yoshi were walking together in awkward silence.

"So...I'm guessing that was one of your best buddies huh?" The plumber asked.

Yoshi scowled. "Yellow's a bit of an ass as you could see."

"A bit?"

"He's an egotistical, heartless bully."

"Now that I could clearly see." Mario chuckled.

Yoshi twiddled his thumbs anxiously. "Why did you lie back at the fortress? We both know it was actually you who went in."

"I saw how shock Yellow was when he came out of that egg. It was like he never could believe that you of all people could do such a thing."

"That's because I didn't." Yoshi deadpanned. "I'm just a weak runt who can't even do something as simple as saving someone."

"I'm sorry for my cold actions when we first arrived at the fortress." Mario said, looking away in shame.

"Why would you do that back there? Is it because I wasn't strong enough?"

"It had nothing to do because of strength. I don't care if you're a runt or not it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Umm…"

"Spill it Red. Or I'll insult your mustache again."

"I'M A BIT OVERPROTECTIVE OKAY?!" Mario shouted.

Yoshi stopped walking, and looked at Mario, a impish grin on his face.

"What was that?" He asked.

Mario sighed. "Look. I know you have what it takes to go through a fortress or any obstacle at all. I just...don't want you to get hurt because of me. Bowser has a vendetta against me, and I don't mind that. What I don't mind is seeing you getting hurt or possibly killed just because he wants to see me miserable."

Mario turned to look at Yoshi, and almost jumped in surprise seeing a wide grin on his face.

"You do care about me Red!"

Yoshi embraced Mario in a tight embrace, almost lifting the plumber from off the ground.

"T-too tight." Mario gasped, feeling his ribs getting crushed.

"S-sorry!" Yoshi let go of Mario immediately, who fell down on the ground gasping for air.

"By..the...way." Mario panted, looking up at Yoshi. "Thanks for defending me back there from that jerk."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?" Yoshi gasped immediately, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Unless you don't wanna be which I totally understand that was quite-"

Mario held a hand up silencing Yoshi. He got up and dusted the dirt from his overalls. He looked at Yoshi with a serious face. Yoshi began to sweat.

' _Why did I even say that? He doesn't know yet...'_

Mario's mouth curled up to a smiled as he began chuckling. "Yeah. I like that."

Yoshi didn't know what to say.

"Friends?" Mario held up a gloved hand towards Yoshi.

"..."

Mario felt himself get embraced again, the air being knocked out of his lungs. He slowly patted Yoshi's shoulder.

"Uh...buddy? I can't b-breathe..."

Yoshi cursed himself as he let go of Mario again, the plumber falling on the ground twitching.

"I seriously need to watch my own strength." Yoshi muttered, looking down at his hands.

* * *

"You still alive there Mar-Mar?" Yoshi asked, as he saw the color return to the red-hatted plumber's cheeks.

He was seated on the ground next to Mario, patting the plumber on the back.

"Yeah, no thanks to you Joshy." Mario muttered.

Yoshi's mouth twitched. "Was that a comeback I heard?" he asked.

"I must be getting your bad habits from hanging out with you a lot." Mario groaned.

Yoshi laughed. "My habits are wonderful. I fill the world with laughter and happiness."

"And annoyingness." Mario grumbled.

"A bit sassy today are we?"

Mario stared at Yoshi.

Yoshi stared back, smirking.

"You're unbelievable sometimes." Mario chuckled, shaking his head.

Yoshi shrugged his shoulders, and laid down on the ground.

"I could use a break right now." He said.

As if on cue, his stomach began to emit a loud growl.

"Mario...Yoshi hungry."

Mario looked at him in amusement. "Is Yoshi really hungry?" He smirked.

"Yes. Yoshi is really really hungry that he'll eat your hat if you don't let us take a break."

Mario shook his head. "Well, since we have a lead on where Bowser is, a small break wouldn't hurt."

"So, Yoshi can eat then?" The green dinosaur said hopefully.

"Yes. Yoshi can eat if he stops using his name in the third person. It's pissing Mario off."

"Okay then!" Yoshi chirped, as he ran off to look for some food.

Mario looked at the fleeing dinosaur, and sighed. He looked for a comfortable spot to lay down, and pulled his hat over his eyes for a quick nap.

 _'_ _Sometimes I wonder if Yoshi is actually a child trapped in an adult's body.'_

* * *

 **There's a little reference in this chapter. Think you can spot it? =D**


	7. Flashback: A Meeting Between Two Friends

It was the first day of school. Both Mario and Luigi were excited to finally begin Kindergarten. Well Mario was at least. Luigi was holding onto his mother's leg begging her to not leave him here.

Mom looked at Mario, her sapphire eyes screaming, ' _Help me with your brother.'_ Mario took the cue, and tried prying Luigi off from his mother's leg.

"Come on Luigi! It's not so bad!" Mario said, trying to get Luigi to let go of his mother.

"No! I don't wanna be alone without mama!" Luigi cried out.

"But Weegee, you're not gonna be alone."

"Huh?" Luigi opened his eyes, and looked at Mario with confusion. "What do you mean big bro?"

"I'm going to be with you Weegee." Mario said "And if someone is mean to you, I'll give them a lesson they won't forget." Mario held up his fist heroically towards Luigi.

Luigi's eyes sparkled in awe. "You'll really do that Mario?" He exclaimed.

"Mm hmm. Promise." Mario said.

"Pinky promise?" Luigi whispered, holding out his pinky towards Mario.

"Pinky promise." Mario wrapped his own pinky around Luigi's.

Luigi then let go of his mother's leg, and grabbed Mario's hand.

"Bye Mama!" The two boys bid farewell to their mother, as they ran into the classroom eager on what new things they would learn today.

* * *

Mario narrowed his eyes trying to find a empty table that both Luigi and him could sit in.

' _Shoot! I don't see any empty seats.'_ Mario thought sadly.

Luigi tugged on Mario's short red sleeve, and pointed at a table in the corner. There were only three seats at the table, one of which was occupied by a small green dinosaur.

"Excuse me?" Mario said, as he approached the dinosaur.

"Can my brother and I sit here?"

"Sure!" The dinosaur chirped, moving his stuff out of the way.

Mario sat down to the chair in the dinosaur's right while Luigi sat on the left side.

"My name's Mario." Mario introduced himself. "And that's my little bro Luigi. Sorry if he seems quiet. He's really shy to new people."

Luigi gave the dinosaur a slow wave, and began to take out materials from his backpack.

"My name's Yoshi." The dinosaur said. "It's uh...nice meeting you guys."

"Do you have any friends here Yoshi?" Mario asked, raising his eyebrow in interest.

"No…" Yoshi replied sadly. "None of the kids like being with me. They laugh at me, and call me a runt."

"That's stupid. I think you're pretty great."

Yoshi's eyes brightened in awe. "Really?!"

Mario nodded his head, smiling. "Mm hmm. Do wanna be friends?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The bell rang signaling the time for recess. All the children came running out of the classroom, eager to have fun. Mario began going down the slide, while Luigi was on the swing.

"Hey Weegee. Have you seen Yoshi?" Mario asked as he came down the slide for the fourth time.

"No. I thought he was with you."

Mario looked shocked. "Let's look for him, and tell him if he wants to play with us!"

"Okay!"

The two brothers were walking all over the playground searching for Yoshi. They were about to give up hope until they heard crying coming from a bush.

Mario peered into it seeing a sight that made him gasp.

Yoshi was on the ground, dirt on his face, and had mild cut on his cheek.

"Luigi! Go get the teacher!" Mario said to his brother, who immediately ran back to the classroom.

"Yoshi? Are you okay?" Mario asked as he went into the bush, and sat beside the young dinosaur. Yoshi flinched feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mario next to him.

"G-go away!" Yoshi shouted, moving away from the boy.

Mario frowned. "Who did this to you Yoshi?"

Yoshi sniffed, and wiped the tears from his face. "S-some k-kids pushed me down, and started to kick dirt on my face!"

Mario's eyes widened. "How did you get that cut then?" He asked, pointing at his cheek.

Yoshi touched his cheek, and yelped when he saw a bit of blood on his hand. "Oh...I think one of the thorns of the bush cut me when I fell."

Mario growled. "That was really mean what those kids did! Where are they?!"

Yoshi shrugged. "I dunno. They ran off when they were done laughing at me."

Mario grabbed Yoshi's hand, and pulled him up.

"Mario?" Yoshi asked, confused on where the boy was taking him.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY FRIEND?!" Mario shouted at the playground.

All the kids stopped what they were doing, and looked at the boy and hurt dinosaur curiously.

Mario observed to see if any of them had a reaction to the hurt young dinosaur. The children either looked confused or horrified seeing Yoshi look so beaten. He then heard quiet snickering.

Mario's head sharply turned to the right, and growled seeing the source of the snickers.

It was a group of boys. A short fat one, a tall lanky one, and a dark blue dinosaur who wore dark shades and a spiked collar.

Mario marched up to them, dragging Yoshi along with him. "Did you do this?" he hissed, pointing at Yoshi.

The short fat boy stepped forward, smirking. "So what if we did? What are you going to do about it **_sissy_**?"

WHAM!

The boy fell on the ground, clutching his arm. He then began to cry, moaning about how much his arm hurt.

Mario turned to the other two. "Got anything else to say?' He asked, cracking his knuckles.

The lanky boy and blue dinosaur gasped, and dragged their sobbing comrade away, screaming apologies.

"Mario! Mario!" The teacher's coming!" Luigi ran up to the two. "Uh.." He noticed the group of boys and the crying fat one. "What happened?"

Mario simply smiled, putting an arm over Yoshi's shoulder.

"Oh nothing Luigi. Just a couple of jerks getting their just desserts."

* * *

Mario woke up, gasping. A look of sudden realization was on his face.

 _'_ _Yoshi is my friend from Kindergarten?!'_

* * *

 **I put two more references here. Can anyone guess what they are?** **Leave your answers in the reviews if you want.**


	8. Calm Before the Storm

How could he be so dense? Mario put a hand on his forehead. His old friend had been right in front of him the whole time. Just when he thought that he would never see him again.

Mario began laughing. What a freak coincidence. Two lost friends separated by the years finally reunite in their adulthood.

 _Does...does Yoshi know?'_ Mario thought to himself. His laughter was gone. ' _How could I say to him that I'm his long lost best friend? Oh hey Yoshi, I just found out I'm your best friend that you missed for all those years! He would probably laugh in my face, and call me insane...'_

Mario sighed, disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

Mario jumped, and looked around. There by his left side was Yoshi who was munching on a couple of apples.

"When did you come back?" Mario asked, surprised that he didn't hear footsteps.

"Three seconds ago." Yoshi replied, biting another apple.

"Heh. You're pretty stealthy for someone your size."

Yoshi paused mid-bite, looking at Mario with an offended look.

Mario tilted his head in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Did you just call me fat? Cause you're not exactly a beanpole yourself Red." Yoshi poked Mario's belly, startling the plumber.

"I didn't." Mario remarked, rubbing his stomach. "I said you moved quietly for a dinosaur."

"What? You expected huge footsteps and a roar?" Yoshi chuckled.

"Depends. Are you suddenly going to attack me right now?"

"No...I attack people on the weekends silly.'

Mario guffawed. "Your sarcasm is lovely as ever Greenie."

"Thank you." Yoshi fake-bowed. "I try Mar-Mar."

"You love calling me that don't you?"

* * *

Yoshi blew a low whistle seeing the giant castle before him. "Bowser sure likes making an impression." He said, mildly chuckling.

Mario curled his hands into fists. It was time. The final battle was just up ahead.

"No turning back now." Mario said, looking up at the neon sign flashing 'Bowser' on the top.

"Good luck there." Mario turned to Yoshi who had an unreadable expression on his face. 'Kick Bowser's arse extra hard for me." He grinned, holding up his hand.

Mario looked at the hand. "Yoshi…"

The green dinosaur lowered his hand. "What?"

Mario rubbed his arm nervously. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Me too."

Mario looked surprised.

Now it was Yoshi's turn to rub his arm nervously. "I've wanted to say it to you ever since we were at the fortress."

"Do you...do you want to say it at the same time?" Mario suggested quietly.

"I would like that." Yoshi responded shyly.

"..."

"..."

"Yoshi…"

"Mario…"

Both began in unison, "I'm your-"

CRACK!

A flash of lightening hit the castle, startling the duo.

Mario looked up nervously at the castle. He really needed to go now.

 _'_ _But Yoshi...'_

"Go."

Mario looked at Yoshi in surprise. In his short time being with his old friend again, he had never heard Yoshi sound as serious as he did now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just **GO**!"

Yoshi faced away from Mario, so that the red-hatted plumber couldn't see his watery-filled eyes.

"I'll see you later then Yoshi."

Mario ran up to the castle, and into the entrance. Princess Peach and Dinosaur World were all counting on him now.

And...So was Yoshi as well.

"Don't die on me Mario." Yoshi said, looking back at the castle with tears trailing down his eyes.

"I just met you again. Please don't leave me alone all over again old friend."

* * *

 **Okay, so how many of you thought that Mario and Yoshi were going to confess in this chapter? You all just got to wait a** ** _little_** **bit longer. No hard feelings right?**


	9. Final Showdown: No Going Back Now

Mario looked up into the air, and glared seeing who was descending. Right in front of him floated King Bowser.

"Mario! So nice of you to just drop in here so I can easily end you."

"Let go of the Princess and the captured Yoshis Koopa!" Mario commanded.

Bowser leaned onto his flying mobile, pretending to think about it.

"How about...NO!" Bowser began laughing his loud guttural laugh as lightning struck in the dark background.

Bowser smirked seeing the lightning strike. "Heh. What a perfect backdrop for the ultimate showdown, and the perfect place for your GRAVE!"

Bowser patted the flying mobile he was in, and looked at Mario smugly. "Like it? This is the Koopa Clown Car. It was made by the very best engineers in all of the Darklands. I have any weapon at my disposal in this baby here. How about now Mario? Are you shaking in those little overalls of yours?"

Mario scoffed. "Please. I wouldn't be scared of something that has the face of a stuffed animal. Regardless if it's the ultimate weapon or not."

Bowser growled at Mario, the Koopa Clown Car moving him higher in the air. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT WHEN I **WIPE THE REMAINS OF YOUR BODY OFF THE PROPELLERS OF MY KOOPA CLOWN CAR**!"

Bowser roared signaling the start of the battle. He began by flying down into the ground, hoping Mario's head would get chopped off by the sharp propellers. Mario dodged just in time, his hat merely knocked askew onto the ground.

He quickly picked it up, and put it on his head waiting for Bowser's next move. The Koopa King growled at his failure , and dove into the Clown Car. Two Mechakoopas popped out from it, and landed onto the ground walking towards Mario.

Mario easily finished them off with two jumps, and grabbed a hold of one, an idea brewing inside his head. When Bowser popped out of the flying mobile, he was greeted by a crushed Mechakoopa to the face.

Bowser glared at Mario as he suddenly went into the darkness, disappearing from Mario's view. Mario looked everywhere trying to find Bowser, but couldn't find any signs of the Koopa anywhere.

He then looked up, seeing fireballs raining down onto the platform he was standing on. Mario quickly ran to the other side as the fireballs landed on the platform burning for a few seconds before disappearing.

Mario then saw even more fireballs heading down and ran back to the side he originally was standing on. Just like before the fireballs burned for a few minutes before quickly dying out.

Bowser soon returned from within the darkness, his Clown Car facing Mario. Strangely, he was not in the flying mobile for some reason. Princess Peach then appeared from it, screaming at Mario for help. She then tossed a flying feather at him, which the plumber quickly caught. Peach was then abruptly pulled down, and Bowser reemerged from the Clown Car once again.

He began to grow desperate and started stomping the ground with the Clown Car in hope of crushing Mario beneath. Mario dodged his crushing death by sailing over Bowser with his cape that he had acquired thanks to the feather given to him.

Bowser started shaking in anger, steam coming out of his nose. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST **DIE** ALREADY?!" He roared.

He went down into his Clown Car again, and pulled two more Mechakoopas which landed onto the ground. Mario repeated the same step as before, and grabbed a hold on one of the downed Mechakoopas, trying to find a open pathway to hit Bowser with it.

The mad Koopa King was sailing in the air crazily, laughing insanely at the plumber below him.

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN MARIO!" He cried out, a crazed look in his fire red eyes. "JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!"

Mario glared, and shook his head. "I'll NEVER give up Bowser! As long as I'm here you'll never set foot in this land EVER again!"

Mario jumped up, his cape power up giving him a boost that made him equally at level with Bowser.

"This is for Yoshi."

Mario slammed the Mechakoopa onto Bowser's face, the Koopa King roaring in pain. Mario gently floated down to the ground, and looked up.

Bowser immediately let go of Princess Peach. who gently glided down onto the platform. She landed next to Mario, and grabbed the plumber's hand in gratefulness.

Bowser gave a final defeated roar as he faded away into the darkness, never setting foot in Dinosaur World ever again.

* * *

 **So that was my first fight scene. It's crap I know. I suck at writing action, but writing fluffy stories I'm all over that shit.**


	10. The Renewed Bond of Two Friends

Princess Peach looked at Mario, a kind smile on her face. "Thank you Mario." She said, bending down and kissing the plumber on the cheek.

Mario blushed bright red, as he rubbed his neck embarrassed. "It's no problem Princess. You know I'll always be here to rescue you."

"And I would always be grateful for that." Peach responded.

* * *

Yoshi began pacing around, anxious on how Mario was.

 _'_ _Is he alright? Did he defeat Koopa? Is he not...dead?'_

All these rampant thoughts were running across Yoshi's mind not stopping until the green dinosaur saw Mario alive and victorious.

The castle door suddenly opened, startling Yoshi. He stood still his heart beating a mile a minute.

' _Please let it be Mario. Please let it be him.'_

From within the castle emerged two figures. Yoshi held his breath as he got a better view on who the two figures where. His heart soared in joy seeing Mario, alive and well along with a lady in a pink dress and crown. (Yoshi assumed this was the Princess)

"MARIO!"

Mario looked up, hearing the call, and beamed seeing who it was.

"YOSHI!" He cried out.

Yoshi started running towards Mario, his eyes watery with tears of joy. Mario let go of Peach's hand, and began running towards the green dinosaur as well.

Both extended their arms out as they grabbed each other in a full embrace. Yoshi snuggled onto Mario's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"I-I-I thought…"

Mario shushed him, petting Yoshi behind his head. "I'm here now old friend, and I will never leave your side ever again."

Yoshi's head shot up, looking at Mario in shock. "You knew?!"

Mario gasped a look of shock on his face as well. "You too?"

"I thought I was the only one who knew…"

"When did you start to remember?" Mario asked.

"Back at the fortress. You?"

"When we took that small break." Mario replied.

Yoshi paused. "Was that what you wanted to tell me before you went inside Bowser's Castle?" He quietly asked.

"Yes." Mario responded.

Yoshi began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mario asked amusement in his voice.

Yoshi wiped tears from his eyes. "For so long I thought I would never meet my best friend ever again. Years later, here he comes waltzing back into my life again, and I couldn't even recognize him."

Mario began laughing as well. "At least you remembered sooner than I did. I couldn't even remember how you even looked like!"

"We're such horrible friends." Yoshi sighed. "We couldn't even recognize one another."

Mario put his hands on Yoshi's face, and lifted it up making the dinosaur look directly at his brilliant sapphire eyes.

"We do now." He responded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah...we do now."

"Mario!"

Both plumber and dinosaur turned towards Peach, who was looking near the side of the castle. "I found some eggs that were hidden in the ground!"

"My buddies!" Yoshi gasped, as he let himself go from Mario's grasp.

The green dinosaur quickly ran over to where Peach was and crouched on the floor.

"They're all here! Red, Blue, Pink...everyone!"

Mario approached Peach and Yoshi, who were quickly getting the eggs from the hole they were buried in. He crouched down next to them and began to help as well.

When they were done recovering the eggs, about two dozen stood in a big pile ranging from all different colors of the rainbow.

"You did it Yoshi! You saved your buddies!" Mario congratulated Yoshi, patting him on the back.

The green dinosaur blushed, and looked down at the ground. "I couldn't have done it without your help Mario." He said, looking up at the plumber gratefully.

"And I couldn't have saved the day without yours as well."

* * *

 **Done. There's more. Are you all happy now? I'm done for the week. See you next time! Zzzzzz...**


	11. Resolution

The trip back to Yoshi's Island seemed much more quicker to Mario and Yoshi. Before they knew it, they had arrived in Yoshi's village with all the eggs. Mario had decided to walk the whole way back letting Peach ride on Yoshi's back much to her objection.

"Mario, you can't simply walk all the way back. Why, you'll collapse from exhaustion before we even get there!"

It had to take some persuasiveness on Mario's part to convince Peach to not worry about him, and that he was used to walking long distances anyways. Traveling through eight different lands to save her Majesty from Bowser did have its' perks after all.

"So, this is where you live?" Mario asked Yoshi.

"Yup." Yoshi replied popping the 'p.' "From toddler to now, this has always been my home."

"Oh!" Peach gasped, as she got off from Yoshi's saddle, and looked to see the eggs were beginning to hatch.

"Mario...Yoshi...look." She whispered, pointing at the eggs.

All three looked as the eggs started cracking, freeing the captured Yoshis. The first one to hatch was a light blue Yoshi who cooed in happiness at being freed at last. Next was a lavender yoshi, then a red one, the pattern continued increasing until every last Yoshi was freed from their egg prison.

"Yoshi! You saved us?!" A orange yoshi asked in surprise.

"Actually I had help from an old friend." Yoshi gave Mario a warm smile to which the plumber returned back.

"Huh. Who would have thought that a runt would be saving us all someday?" A brown Yoshi said to his fellow dinosaurs.

Mario frowned, and was about to open his mouth, when Yoshi put an arm in front of him. He gave Mario a 'I got this' look, as he began to approach his fellow brethren.

"So what if I am a runt?" Yoshi asked the other dinosaurs.

They replied with simple silence.

"I may seem weak and useless to you all, but that doesn't mean all of you don't have your own flaws as well. We weren't all born perfect. Everyone is born flawed whether we like it or not. I learned from a very wise friend of mine that there is no such thing as perfection. It is only imperfection disguising as perfection. Some of us are just better at hiding our flaws than others."

Yoshi backed away from his brethren and stood near Mario and Peach.

"That was beautiful Yoshi." Peach complimented the green dinosaur.

"Thank you Princess." Yoshi replied, blushing.

"Yeah, buddy." Mario agreed. "You sure have a way with words."

"Only because a short, pudgy man opened my eyes to the truth." Yoshi said, eyeing the plumber teasingly.

* * *

As a reward for helping free the Yoshis, the hot air balloon that Bowser had destroyed was repaired.

The repaired balloon was now bright yellow with a red 'M' in the center.

"They didn't have to put my symbol on it." Mario groaned, looking up at the balloon.

Yoshi merely rolled his eyes. "So ungrateful Mario." He shook his head, in faux disappointment.

"Hey...I see the balloon's been fixed."

Yoshi turned around and gasped seeing who it was.

"LUIGI!" He shrieked, tackling the green-hatted plumber into a bear hug. "Long time no see!"

Luigi's eyes widened in realization. "Yoshi?! Is that really you?" He asked.

Yoshi broke away from the embrace, and smirked. "The one and only." He responded.

"OH COME ON!"

Both green wearers turned towards Mario, who had a look of disbelief on his face. "You recognized him just like that Weegee?" He said.

"Well I did always have a better memory than you Mario." Luigi said in a condescending tone.

"That and because he's old." Yoshi retorted.

"I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU!" Mario shouted. "WE ALL ARE!"

"Then what about that white hair on your 'stache?"

Mario gasped, and put a hand to his pride and joy. "You're lying." He hissed.

"Am I?" Yoshi smirked. "Lemme show you where it is."

He motioned Mario forward, and narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Where is it? Hmm...I could've sworn it was here."

"HA! Told ya!" Mario said smugly.

"Oh never mind! Here it is!"

"Wha?"

Yoshi pointed at a section of Mario's mustache.

"Right there see?"

Luigi began to snicker. Yoshi turned to him, and put a finger to his lips.

Mario moved his face downwards, when he suddenly felt something flick his nose.

"What the?"

Luigi and Yoshi both busted into laughter, and fell to the ground.

"Still gullible as always I see." Yoshi snickered.

"You should have seen the look on your face big bro!" Luigi giggled.

Mario stared at them, his right eye twitching a bit. He began walking towards them, a pissed off look on his face.

Luigi saw Mario nearing them and paled. "Uh, Yoshi? I think we should run."

"Why?" Yoshi asked in confusion.

Luigi pointed towards Mario, who looked like an enraged bull.

"Yeah. Let's do that. RUN!"

Both Luigi and Yoshi began to run, their faster speed giving them a slight advantage over Mario.

"How long do you think Mario is going to be running after us?" Yoshi asked Luigi, as he turned around and saw Mario running after them now.

"I give it a hour." Luigi responded.

"I give it five minutes." The green dinosaur snickered.

They both knew; however that Mario wasn't going to stop until he caught the both of them regardless if he fell over from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Please forgive me for the long delay! I just started school again, and I was busy for the first few days. Don't worry, just one more chapter after this one!**


	12. Back To Basics

The sun was beginning to set over Dinosaur World. Yoshi sat on top of a cliff, looking at the sun slowly dip downwards to the horizon.

"Never thought I find you here."

Yoshi smiled, and turned to look at the person.

"Hey stranger. How's the vacation going so far?"

Mario yawned, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Just wonderful." He said dreamily.

"You wanna come watch the sunset with me?" Asked Yoshi.

"Sure. I got nothing to do."

Yoshi scooted over a bit as Mario sat down next to him. The two were quiet for a moment as they looked at the sun became a golden splotch.

Mario started chuckling for a bit. Yoshi looked at him oddly.

"What?" He asked.

Mario shook his head as he continued to chuckle. "Don't call me weird or anything. It's just...oh never mind."

"Tell me!" Yoshi begged, shaking Mario's shoulder.

"Alright, alright. It's just...how odd is it to meet each other again after all these years. Must be a freak coincidence or…"

"Destiny?" Yoshi answered.

Mario smiled. "Yeah that's it. Destiny."

More silence.

"Y'know you never told me much on what happened to you over the years." Yoshi said.

"It's a long story." Mario sighed.

"I got time." Yoshi responded.

"As long as you tell me your side." Mario challenged.

"Deal." Yoshi grinned.

The two reunited best friends then began to tell their tales to one another. They laughed at the funny memories, and cried at the pain-filled ones.

By the time nighttime settled in Dinosaur World, Mario and Yoshi were still at the cliff, too lost in their chatter to even keep track at the time.

It didn't matter anyway. They were in the company of each other, and that's all what mattered to them.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read this story! I hoped you all enjoyed it. It's also the first time I competed a story! (Whew!) Special thanks to Jpkurihara who gave me the inspiration to start this short story in the first place. I hope to see all of you next time! Goodbye!**


End file.
